El imperdonable descuido
by Anyra-Luna
Summary: Es peligroso cometer un error, sobre todo, si Rusia es el mayor perjudicado en él.


_ Bien, este es el primer fic que subo en mucho, MUCHO tiempo. No sé si ha sido que he terminado los exámenes, que mi inspiración ha decidido pasearse por aquí o que el buen tiempo que se presenta para estas vacaciones me augura una semanita fuera de mi habitación (Al fin _T.T_). _

_ Sea como fuere, aquí dejo un fic escrito en un momento de locura que espero que agrade (y que alguien lea _T.T_). Sólo me queda aclarar que es un regalito para KonanBlue que se lo debía (lo siento, el China/América va a tardar un poquito _^O^_) y que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... aún _*.*

La botella cayó al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos que bañaron el suelo. El líquido que contenía se deslizó por el suelo, lamiendo toda la superficie que fue capaz de abarcar. Había sido un descuido, un _imperdonable _descuido.

Lituania jadeó, extendiendo inútilmente las manos hacia el desastre. Sus dedos se estiraron y encogieron varias veces de forma inconciente, queriendo recomponer la botella como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sus ojos recorrieron aterrorizados el superficial mar de cristales que se extendía a sus pies.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó la infantil voz de Rusia desde el salón— ¿Lituania?

El corazón del aludido rompió a latir de forma desenfrenada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su respiración era un completo caos de jadeos... y unos pasos aterradores caminaban hacia la cocina, unos pasos que no pronosticaban nada bueno.

—¿Lituania? ¿Qué pasó? —la voz sonando terriblemente cerca provocó que el lituano se echara a temblar y buscara esconderse tras la puerta. Los cristales formaron una traicionera melodía, delantándole.

Rusia asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos violetas repararon primero en los restos de la botella y en el líquido que llegaba casi hasta sus pies. Después, con una ira que sólo adivinaban en su sonrisa quienes habían tratado al ruso, comenzó a buscar al lituano. Una horripilante melodía sonaba de fondo, un _kolkolkolkol_... que estremecía al lituano tras la puerta.

Por desgracia para éste, no tardó en localizarlo y sin esfuerzo lo arrastró lejos de su escondite. Agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo alzó del suelo. Ambos rostros quedaron a escasa distancia el uno del otro.

—Lituania... —su voz era suave, parecía inofensiva. _Craso error_— Esa era la última botella de vodka que quedaba, ¿_da_? —Lituania tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer el apretado nudo de puro miedo que estrangulaba su voz. Rusia lo zarandeó, suavemente— Y la has roto... —sonrió, convirtiendo sus ojos en dos finas líneas; el miedo de Lituania se transformó en puro terror.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora. Y no iba a gustarle.

—¿Qué hago, Lituania? —apretó los puños, tensando aún más el cuello de la camisa del lituano. A éste le comenzó a temblar el labio inferior—Sólo pedí que me trajeras vodka... y ahora tengo un montón de cristales empapados. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Lituania?

El aludido se mordió el labio al percibir el movimiento, imprimiendo demasiada presión. Estaba al borde de hacerse sangre.

Las manos de Rusia se deslizaron raudas, abandonando la ropa del alma del país báltico para estacionarse en torno a su cuello. Lituania sintió que su respiración se detenía de golpe.

Sin embargo, el ruso no estaba apretando aún. Paseaba su mirada por el rostro de su prisionero, pensando en la forma en que lo castigaría.

Lituania tomó una larga bocanada de aire, temiendo enormemente que fuera la última, cuando se percató de que nada le estaba cerrando las vías respiratorias... de momento.

—L-lo s-sien-to... —acertó a decir con dificultad. Sabía que disculparse sería inútil pero, igualmente, lo intentó.

Rusia, increíblemente, lo dejó en el suelo. Con una mano aún envolviendo su cuello, alzó la otra y extendió un dedo hacia su mejilla. Golpeó la mejilla del país báltico con la yema del dedo.

—¿Lo sientes en serio? —le interrogó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Lituania asintió rápidamente, sin atreverse a alzar los ojos hacia el ruso— ¿Y me vas a prometer no hacerlo más? — siguió preguntando, alzando las cejas.

Lituania volvió a asentir y, esta vez, su voz también lo afirmó:

—Sí, señor Rusia.

La mano de Rusia que no reposaba en su cuello se deslizó por su cabello castaño. Como un amo que acariciaba a su perro.

—Eso está muy bien—admitió Rusia; su voz casi sonaba tranquilizadora—. Lituania siempre es muy complaciente...

Pasaron segundos, minutos enteros sin que el ruso hiciera más que acariciar su cabeza. No hubo golpes, no hubo dolor. El lituano se atrevió a suspirar, aliviado.

Sin embargo, de golpe, la mano que acariciaba su cabeza se detuvo. Un horrible cosquilleo bajó desde el lugar donde se había para la mano del ruso y se deslizó por su columna vertebral, estremeciéndolo.

—Pero tengo ganas de vodka—añadió como un niño sin su regalo de navidad—y tú has roto la última botella... —la mano sobre el cuello del lituano aumentó su presión. Lituania jadeó—y a mí me enseñaron que se debe castigar a alguien cuando hace algo malo, ¿_da_?

El cuerpo del lituano volvió a elevarse sobre el mar de cristales que inundaba la cocina.

—Voy a enseñarle a Lituania a no hacer cosas malas, ¿_da_? —un peligroso destello relampagueó en sus ojos y Lituania contuvo un chillido...

...pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando Rusia lo lanzó con violencia sobre el pequeño océano de cristales. Y aquello... sólo sería el principio.


End file.
